


Chilaquiles make everything better

by 19RosesofLifeandDeath98



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Cassian is the best cook in the Rebellion, Domestic Fluff, Finn Rook, Kid Fic, Multi, Post-War, Rey Erso-Andor, it's canon shut up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:29:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/19RosesofLifeandDeath98/pseuds/19RosesofLifeandDeath98
Summary: Cassian isn't worried when Rey misses dinner. Knowing Bodhi, he probably should have expected it.





	Chilaquiles make everything better

Cassian made his way down the hillside, the lantern light guiding his footsteps. He took one of the many paths the children had worn into the forest, their own secret shortcut around the main roads of the residential sector. He swore they knew their way around base better than most of high command.

He wasn’t really worried when Rey didn’t show up for dinner, just disappointed that she missed Jyn’s comm. She’d been away two weeks on Corellia, and though Rey put on a brave face, Cassian knew she missed her mama terribly. He fiddled with the bag in his hand and grinned. Hopefully some homemade chilaquiles would keep her spirits up for a few more days until Jyn returned.

As he came out of the thicket Cassian could make out voices coming from the front of the house.

Bodhi’s voice, high pitched in warning. “Love, _please_ watch your fingers.”

Finn, annoyed. “I know, Baba. I’ve got this.”

Rey. “Uncle Bodhi, where’s the hydrospanner?”

Cassian rounded the corner of the garage to see Rey balancing on a stool, groping around the tall work shelves.

“Found it!” she announced, holding the tool up triumphantly just before her ankle buckled.

Cassian’s heart lurched into his throat as the stool pitched to the side. He surged across the garage and caught her with one arm. Rey’s body stiffened, probably from shock, but she relaxed as soon as her gaze met Cassian’s – eyes the exact same shade of brown.

“Hola, Papá.” She said, giving him a gap-toothed grin.

He returned it with a stern glare. Her eyes widened and she held the hydrospanner in front of her as if to deflect it.

“We’re fixing Uncle Luke’s speeder.” She said sheepishly.

Cassian turned to Bodhi, who wore a similar guilty expression. Finn, completely unaware, smiled and waved happily, “Hi Uncle Cass.”

Despite himself, the corners of Cassian’s lips turned upward. “Hola sobrinito.”

“What’s in the bag?” he asked.

Rey breathed deeply through her nose. “Papá, is that – “

“Chilaquiles.” Cassian finished.

The kids exclaimed in unison. Bodhi looked confused, then glanced at the wall clock. “Oh no, I didn’t realize how late it had gotten.”

“It’s alright. I figured you three were lost in another project.” The children started to say something but he stopped them with a hand. “Tell me over chilaquiles.”

They made no protest, scrambling out of the garage and into the house. Bodhi called after them, “Wash up! I don’t want my kitchen covered in motor oil.” He sighed as Cassian threw an arm around his shoulders. “I really am sorry.”

“Don’t worry about dinner. Even Rey and I couldn’t finish this much by ourselves.” He said as they headed into the kitchen. “Just do me a favor? Spot her next time, before she breaks an arm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I'm still don't know how to write endings. Hope you enjoyed this... thing... I'm not sure. It came to me in a fever dream. Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
